


Forget-me-nots

by Fangirl_Reice



Series: Dimileth week [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Marriage, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 10:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Reice/pseuds/Fangirl_Reice
Summary: Remembering is always hard, but she will never forget him and neither will the others.





	Forget-me-nots

**Author's Note:**

> I died writing this :'v

The room was filled with the silent movement of the pen and quill from time to time. Each day was like this, working long hours in the office to attend the problems of the kingdom, she did it gladly even though it was a lot of work she did her best for the sake of her people, friends, and kids.

“It’s late your Grace” she heard Dedue.

“I need to finish this last documents”

There was silence again.

“He would have scolded you for staying so late many nights your Grace”

She stopped.

Dimitri…

It was today wasn’t?

“You’re right Dedue…” She got up and let the quill.

She smiled at him.

“I have to rest”

She walked to the door and him following along until she got to her quarters.

“Goodnight your Grace”

“Goodnight Dedue”

She closed the door and sighed, then looked at the room. Empty, cold and lifeless.

The bed was completely made by the maids.

It felt so big, many people would kill for a room like this and yet, she would give it all up just for him to be here.

“Today would be twenty…”

She goes to the bed and throws herself at the pillows, after a moment she goes to his side and got the pillow as close to her as she could. If she inhales deeply it still had a bit of his essence on it.

It was their anniversary and he wasn’t here to celebrate it.

But that didn’t mean she couldn’t be at his side…

She got up and go to the window door they have in the room to look at the garden, slowly and silently she got down to the other floor without alerting anyone and directed herself to the most faraway part of it, she brings a blanket with her just in case. And finally got to him.

Or… Some form of him…

Just reading the words broke her heart one more time.

‘Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd

Savior King

Beloved King, Father, Husband, and Friend

1162-1204’

He was Strong, Kind, lovable and even though he did his best for everyone, he forgot himself and died to Illness.

She still remembers that morning, they talked about a lot of stuff the night before. Everyone said it was better for them to be in separate rooms, but they were to in love with each other to leave themselves alone, and so sleep together.

And the next morning, his heart didn’t beat anymore…

It was heartbreaking…

It is heartbreaking…

And now in front of him, on this day, their first-anniversary gift came to her mind.

He was so worried about finding a gift for her and didn’t know what to do.

But it was the same for her, what to gift to the king?

In the end, they spend all day being away from each other but in the last minutes of the day the stayed together, and that was the best gift for each other being together that’s all. And every anniversary they spend it like that the two alone… Or well 'alone’ because on the second one Jeralt was already Born, but at least they were a family.

She looked at the tomb again, those were good times…

“We really miss you, Dimitri…” She touched the tomb with her full hand.

“I really miss you…”

She put her forehead on the cold marvel tomb.

“Your Grace”

Oh no… Busted.

“Hello Dedue” she looked around and give a smile

“You should be in your quarters”

“Yes… Yes, I should just… Today was…” She looked down at the floor. It was a special day for them…

“I know”

She looked at him surprised.

He then got his hands behind his back, it was a flower bouquet of forget me not.

“Dedue?”

“Before his decease… He asked me to do something”

~~~~~~

“Your majesty?”

“Ah Dedue, my friend, I was waiting for you”

“My apologize, for keeping you waiting”

“Nonsense, it’s alright”

He looked so Ill, that one-time Dedue saw him yet… That was long ago when he wasn’t himself, g

Five years after the war with the Adrestian Empire started.

But now he was trapped in his own bed.

He finally seats on the chair beside the bed, normally it was occupied by the Queen but she was in some meetings.

“What did you need your majesty?”

“Let’s leave the formalities please, I need a favor from a friend”

“…as you wish….what do you need” Dimitri smiled

“I’m going to die”

“Dim-”

“Let’s be honest, I’m dying and there’s nothing to avoid my death”

Dedue’s fist tightened

“And I’m going to leave Byleth alone”

Silence.

“I won’t be there for any birthday… Or anniversary… I don’t even know if Alexei will understand what happened to me…”

“I’m sure he will”

“I’m going to leave them all… I won’t be there for anything…” He looked up and smiled at Dedue.

“So please in every important date”

~~~~~~~~

“Give them this, so they never forget I’m with them” Dedue offers her the bouquet. She looked at it and then him, then the bouquet again, she finally took it. But tears were forming on her eyes. She hugs it dearly and falls to her knees sobbing and crying at her heart’s content.

“Your Grace…”

“ I miss him! I miss him so much! I feel like I’m dead without him!” She keeps crying over the flowers.

She indeed… Missed him.


End file.
